leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Thresh/Strategy
Skill usage * While lets Thresh continually gain power, he starts off weak. Be cautious early game. ** can let you collect souls without getting close. * passive is strong enough to make building attack damage worthwhile. Later in the game, when you have collected a good number of souls, attack speed can be a good choice. ** While the passive's damage scales off of attack damage, it is still magic damage, and will benefit from magic penetration. ** At level 5, with no attack speed bonus, it adds ~24% of your attack damage per attack. Which is ~20.5 at level 18, without any damage bonuses. (Pending Testing). * is a great initiation tool. Consider the merits of pulling them vs pulling yourself. * is a great way to save an ally. Not only do you shield them, but you can allow them to escape if they click the lantern. ** Consider teaming up with melee champions who have dashes, such as or . They can jump on the enemy, be shielded from counter attacks, and jump back to safety. * can be a good scouting tool, particularly when checking the and pits. However, be wary of the ability's long cooldown. * is a good escape and chase tool, depending on the cast direction. Build usage * With abilities that scale off of ability power and attack damage, as well as having heavy crowd control, Thresh can make use of pretty much any stat, except for perhaps critical chance. Let him adapt to changing situations and match ups. * Thresh's ability power ratios are fairly low, and gains extra on-hit magic damage, making magic penetration from items like a valuable stat. ** (or ) may still be worthwhile late game, since it will multiply his passive ability power gains. * passive component has great damage potential and can be combined with several other effects for devastating results. ** With a lot of souls, , , and , Thresh's on-hit damage will greatly increase when used in tandem with the passive. *** damage will also be increased by . ** Building a lot of attack damage can lead to a strong damage build, with good sustained damage. ** Note that the bonus damage is magical, and as such it will not crit. ** Since the passive multiplier grows between attacks, you will not get a fully multiplied effect building both attack damage and attack speed. * Thresh's gap closer, crowd control, and the ability for allies to move to him with allow him to be a great initiator. Consider building tank and aura items like , or . *Thresh's effectiveness in several roles depends very much on the number of soul he has collected. **Under 100 souls, your armor is lower than that of the most champions. Thus, you should consider buying items with high armor values or play defensive. **Between 100 and 200 soul, you can consider building something more offensive or refocus on magic resist or health if you are building as a tank. You have matched the armor of many champions, and with 119 souls you tie with , having the highest armor at level 18 (passive abilities, such as not included). **Over 200 soul, you can build , and and start becoming a full offensive champion, because you have 148.5 base armor (surpassing even ) and 130 AP, only by the collected souls. You can also add a to this build for adding on-hit, AP-based magic damage, and a powerful magic resistance reduction. In this case, you should take some magic resist and health item, like or . **Thresh's meatstick is extremely large, and requires three women at once to satisfy him. Recommended items To be added upon release. Countering * Since Thresh receives a lot of his power through , zoning him out from collecting souls is especially effective. Take into account your own creeps' positions as these are where souls may spawn. * Thresh has high offensive capability, but only in a relatively close range. Much like playing against , avoiding will limit his usefulness. Champion spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sv95nBi7ulQ Category:Champion strategies